Let the darkness consume me
by cherrysucker
Summary: Ino Yamanaka had it all. The boyfriend she wanted since childhood, a promotion that led her to being an ANBU, and of course the power that was unique to only her and her clan. But what if, one specific event changed her whole future, letting her go down a path of darkness. Can someone still save her? or is she too deep in the dark to ever be found? ( Pairings undecided)


Hey Guys! This is my first story evuhh :) so i hope you like it and please review because i don't really know where this story is going and i need some constructive criticism and ideas for the upcoming chappies. mwah mwah! Oh and i do not own naruto or any of the characters present in this fic, if i did then none of the Akatsuki members would have died, especially Itachi *sobs*.

The sound of muffled cries and sobs where echoing throughout the small dark room. the sobs that where filled with hate, agony and the worst of all, betrayal. There was a short scream before a loud crashing sound echoed the room. The sound of crunching glass was heard and then the wet sound of blood from the cuts, probably because the person walking was barefoot and didn't give two shits about the pain. The lights blinked open, showing that the room was such a mess. There where broken items everywhere from the outbreak that happened inside, it looked like the room had been mangled and torn apart by a wild animal. The person in the room was non other than Ino Yamanaka, who walked back toward the bed where a simple white envelope lay, opened and crumpled. Ino looked at it with scornful agony and bitterness was shown within her blue eyes. She inhaled through sharp breaths, trying to restrain herself from burning the damned thing.

The blonde heiress sucked in another sharp breath and picked up the piece of parchment, scanning it again just to make sure what she had read was in fact real and not an illusion.

**'**_ You are Invited to celebrate the wedding of one Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, attendance is greatly required so everyone may witness their love for one another and the ceremony that will bond them till' eternity. The Wedding shall be held in the Hokage tower and the reception in the Uchiha Compound. we shall see you there._

_Uchiha sasuke and Haruno Sakura.'_

Tears escaped inos eyes as she ripped the paper to pieces, letting them scatter across the bad and floor. she sobbed hard, falling down on the floor, letting all the pain out instead of bottling it up, at least just for tonight. She didn't know why this was happening, she had been happily dating the uchiha for over a year now and after they had a quarrel, which lasted for at least two weeks, and now a letter shows up saying that he was completely moving on and with her rival to boot. It had just felt like a kunai was stabbed repeatedly within her heart and was twisted within her every time when she had first read the invitation. She subsided from her emotional turmoil and started calming down, letting all the rage and hate come back. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the floor.

"I need to move on…" she whispered to herself, even though her mind was protesting that no matter how much she tells herself that, she will never forget and the pain will always remain. She punched the floor, leaving a crack on the wood. "I'll show him..i'll show them all. Since they don't need me, i won't stay." she whispered quietly to herself, knowing full well that she had people to care for her. Her teammates shikamaru and chouji where like brothers to her. They had been there for each other ever since team 10 had formed, and it only strengthened when asuma passed away, leaving them with his final requests. But that hadn't seemed to cross inos mind as she started to stand up and walk towards her closet, pulling ninja clothes out of the hangers and throwing them on the bed.

She grabbed all of the clothes and weapons on the bed and sealed them within a scroll and placed it inside one of the small pouches around her waist. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She tied her hair in the usual high ponytail she wore everyday, the bangs covering her right eye. her outfit consisted of her usual purple kunoichi outfit. She scowled. She needed new gear, since purple would draw too much attention, which was the last thing she wanted if she expected to leave the village and become a missing nin, she need something stealthy to hide herself from any unwanted attention.

She sighed and walked out of her room. it looks like she's going out shopping tonight.

Walking around Konoha at night was actually really peaceful. it was the complete opposite of the day where all the civilians would crowd the bustling streets, all the restaurants where crowded and genins running around, doing D-ranked missions and playing around with one another. The night was very calm and serene, most of the stored where closed and people where either asleep or where going home. Ino walked around the street and stopped when she saw a store that quickly caught her eye. The sign was called, The Red Lotus. Ino entered the shop and was met with numerous ninja weapons and armor, she gaped at them with awe on how beautiful they all looked. she browsed through the store, grabbing some items that she needed, then after she was through she walked towards the counter where she was met with an old looking man in about his mid-fifties.

"Would this be all?" the man asked, gesturing towards the items she had bought, which consisted of a dirty white flak vest, shin, leg, chest and arm plates, black ninja sandals , dark grey ninja pants and a black cloak. She also added some kunais, shurikens and senbons, just to add on to her supply. Ino nodded her head and gave a small smile at the man, which he gratefully returned, he checked-out the items and looked at her with something akin to sincerity and amusement.

"Well, since you bought so much items, i think i would be willing to give you a discount for some of the weapons i have around the back." the old man spoke, gesturing ino to follow him. Ino wordlessly followed him into a small room filled with weapons, making inos eyes go wide.

"anything here?" Ino asked, making sure she had heard him correctly. The man nodded then allowed her to look around the room.

Ino scanned through the weapons until she came across something that caught her eye. it was a pearl white katana and a black tanto that had a beautiful rose pattern on the sheath. They looked like they came in a pair so it was the perfect weapon for her. She had been taught how to wield a sword ever since she became ANBU since it was a requirement in order to pass, so naturally, she asked Ten ten, the Weapon mistress herself, to teach her how to use one, and in a matter of months she had perfectly mastered it.

"Ahh that is a wonderful choice." The old man cheerfully stated. Ino tore her gaze from the sword to look at him and saw that he went towards the said weapons and picked them up, holding it in front of her.

"The craftsmanship is very detailed and the blades will never rust. You can infuse your chakra into the blades so only you can be able to wield them and it can also be compatible with your elemental affinity, making it magnify ten-fold. The perfect weapons." He explained, looking at the two swords as if it was some sort of sacred artifact. The man gestured ino to take it, which she reluctantly did and hooked the two straps to her back.

"how much will it be?" Ino said curiously, knowing full well that there must be a hefty price for the two swords. The old man shook his head and smiled at her once more.

"Like i said, you may have them for free." He insisted, making ino smile sincerely for the first time in a long time. Never before had anyone given her such a beautiful gift. since it was for free she may as well call it a gift. She bowed at the old man, thanking him for everything and left the store.

Her face suddenly dropped when she remembered why she was here in the first place. She needed to leave konoha, for the good of the "happy couple" and also for herself. She needed time to forget and to heal the pain that was happening in her life right now. She loved sasuke too much, and that was what she needed to let go of. But before anything else, she needed to say goodbye to a few people who meant the world to her. She at least owed them that, just to at least inform them before shit hit the fan.

I know this was a really short and I'm sorry if my story is shit, hehe i'll try and improve it in the future.

i'll make options on the pairings in the next chapter so you guys can pick :) **PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
